1 de septiembre
by Chunta
Summary: 1 de septiembre de 1959. Cuatro chicos, todos ellos desconocidos en su momento dispuestos a montarse en ese tren escarlata y vivir nuevas aventuras.


1 de septiembre de 1959, King's Cross

-Sirius pórtate bien, por el amor de Dios. Ya sabes, cuando llegues, te seleccionan, y ya en SLytherin… ¿Sirius, me estas escuchando?- Walburga Black agarró a su primogénito por el brazo, haciendo que se girara hacia ella.

-Si, lo siento madre, estaba admirando la estación- Nada más decirlo, se arrepintió. La cara de su madre se iba tornando roja por momentos, y Sirius se esperaba un bofetón, así que antes de que se lo diera se despidió:- Bueno madre me subo al tren que sino no llegaré a tiempo. Nos vemos en Navidades.

Os preguntaréis el porque Sirius Orión Black se había arrepentido de decir aquello. Muy simple: La estación de King's Cross había sido construida por muggles, aquellas personas que su familia odiaba, y los estaba alabando. A el le habían criado para que despreciara a la gente que tenía sangre Muggle en sus venas, y no para que los admirara. Pero el no entendía eso. A sus once años, sabía que su familia se equivocaba, que los muggles eran personas como ellos, que no había nada malo en su sangre, y estaba deseando alejarse de su familia. Lo tenía todo planeado, se iría a casa de su tío Alphard a vivir. Tenía dos cámaras llenas de dinero a su nombre y sus padres no podían tocarlas.- Pensaba mientras se sentaba en un compartimento vacío.

1 de septiembre de 1959. Mansión Potter.

-Vamos Mamá, Papá que vamos a llegar tarde.- Un joven James Potter de once años saltaba en la cama de sus padres, haciendo que se despertaran asustados, pero se encontraron con la imagen de su único hijo aún más despeinado de lo normal a causa de correr uy saltar.

-James por Merlín,- Charlus Potter miró el reloj que había puesto la noche anterior sobre su mesilla- son todavía las seis de la mañana, aún nos quedan cinco horas, duérmete otra vez por favor.

-Pero no te das cuenta Papá, me voy a Hogwarts por fin – L a sonrisa del menor era radiante e hizo que su madre riese y se levantase

-Anda James, ve a tu cuarto y duerme un poco. Vas a ir a Hogwarts si o si, pero no es hora todavía.- De un suave empujón sacó a su hijo de su cuarto y cerró la puerta para girarse a su marido y decirle mientras reía: -De la que nos libramos.

Cuatro horas y media más tarde, un pequeño niño de pelo azabache estaba corriendo junto a sus padres por la estación de King's Cross a la vez que gritaba cada poco tiempo un "Os lo dije!". Llegaron a la columna que separaba el andén 9 y el 10 y Dorea se apoyó disimuladamente para desaparecer. Charlus cogió a su hijo y juntos atravesaron la barrera corriendo, para cuando llegasen, James chocase su carro con un niño gordito con cara de asustado. Inmediatamente, James se disculpó:

-Lo siento mucho se me ha embalado el carrito.- El otro niño murmuró un "No pasa nada" y James se presentó al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano a aquel niño, quien se la estrechó con los ojos iluminados y se presentó:

-Me llamo Peter Pettegriew, encantado.

1 de septiembre de 1959. Casa de los Lupin

Remus Lupin se despertó el primer día de septiembre, muy nervioso. Tanto que no pudo desayunar nada, ni las magdalenas de chocolate que hacía su madre.

-Remus cariño, no estés nervioso, el profesor Dumbledore nos aseguró que estarás bien. -Lyall Lupin intentó tranquilizar a su hijo sin mucho resultado, decidió cuando su hijo le miró con una carita a de perro abandonado y le preguntó si podía quedarse en casa a estudiar, a lo que el señor Lupin se negó rotundamente- Tienes que relacionarte con la gente de tu edad y hacer amigos, nosotros no contamos- Añadió rápidamente al ver que su hijo iba a objetar algo,

\- Remus, venga que vas a llegar tarde tu primer día. Anda venid a ayudarme con este condenado baúl, pesa horrores.-Decía Hope desde el piso de arriba de su humilde casa.

Diez minutos después ya estaban en frente de la pared que separaba el mundo mágico del mundo tal y como lo conocemos, donde se iba a despedir Remus de sus padres, ya que su madre no podía pasar a través del muro, debido a su sangre no-mágica.

-Adiós, os escribiré mucho, os quiero- Se despedía Remus de sus padres.

-Yo también te quero Rem, intenta hacer amigos, y no dejes que el lobo te coma por dentro, tu eres una gran persona- Remus Lupin, con cinco años había sido mordido por el hombre-lobo Fenrir Greyback a causa del odio que este le tenía a su padre- Y no comas demasiado chocolate, que luego te empachas- Le decía su madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y se agarraba de la mano de su marido mirando como el pequeño despareció de su vista.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- L e preguntó preocupada.

-Todo sea depende de los amigos que le toquen, pero confío en el.

1 de septiembre de 1959, coche de los Pettegriew

Peter Pettegriew iba sentado en la parte trasera del Prius de su padre, mientras les escuchaba cómo contaban aventuras de sus días en Hogwarts, que habían hecho con sus amigos. Oirles hablar de sus antiguas amistades le dolía, y mucho. El nunca había tenido amigos. Todos en su barrio le discriminaban por ser diferente. Peter sabía que era porque hacía magia, pero eso no quitaba que tenía ganas de llorar cuando veía todos esos niños jugando en el patio del colegio, que se apartaban cuando aparecía y les preguntaba si podía jugar con ellos. Por eso, en Hogwarts, donde no era raro, iba a encontrar buenos amigos, estaba seguro de ello. Pensando en los futuros amigos que tendría, dijo:

-Papá, ¿Cuánto tardaste en hacer amigos?

-Tranquilo, Peter estoy seguro de que harás buenos amigos, y si quieres, puedes invitarles a casa en Pascuas, ¿vale?-Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa a la par que el Señor Pettegriew le respondía a la pregunta- Yo hice a mis amigos el primer día, en los botes. Hay una leyenda que corre por Hogwarts que dice que los verdaderos amigos se les conoce o en el tren o en los botes, claro que es una leyenda, no tienes que preocuparte si no haces los amigos el primer día.

Ya más relajado, esperó pacientemente hasta que llegaron, donde se apeó y con el baúl en un carro, llegó a la barrera del andén 9 ¾.

-Vamos corriendo vale, da menos impresión y si no me mareo- Dijo la agarrando a su hijo de un brazo y empezando a correr hacia la pared.

Nada más atravesarla, a Peter se le escapó un sonoro "Ohhh" de lo fascinado que quedó al ver a todas esas personas rodeando el imponente tren escarlata. Se despidió de sus padres con un beso, un abrazo y una promesa de escribirles mucho. Y echando a andar hacia el tren, notó de repente un empujón y al girarse se encontró con un niño de su edad, de pelo azabache y muy desordenado, y unos ojos chocolate que le miraban a través de unas redondas gafas.

-Lo siento mucho, se me ha embalado el carrito.

-No pasa nada- Esperaba que ese fuese su primer amigo, tenía pinta de ser atrevido y divertido.

-Soy James Potter- Y le ofreció una mano que aceptó encantado.

-Yo Peter Pettegriew.

Y juntos subieron a al tren rojo


End file.
